Tears of an Angel
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: Sasuke finds out that he has a younger sister named Matchi Uchiha. She is the oppisite of Sasuke, she likes Itachi and hates their parents for what they did to her. Could she ever forgive them? What will happen when she meets everyone? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew the hair from his face. It was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, he was walking with his teammates. Sakura, Naruto, and the Junin leader of their squad, Kakashi. It was a harmless day, they finished one of their most simplest of missions. The leaves fell from the trees and the wind blew them away from the forvererness of the sky. Someone started to fall from the top of a tree, falling fast. As Naruto looked up, he jumped over and caught them. This strange girl was unconnious. Naruto walked her over, a look of curiousity in his eyes. Kakashi took her from him and laied her down, she opened her eyes and started to shake her head lightly. Her black eyes widdened and her stood up frightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her.

This girl only looked around, her black hair was like Sakura's hair cut, yet Sasuke's hair color. She was wearing an outfit that looked like Ino's but connected in the middle, it was black and had an Uhiha patch on the back. As she twirled around she was Sasuke and took a deep breath.

"Hello Sasuke." this girl began.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke was startled, he stood up.

"Oh, I see, you don't remember me. Sasuke Uchiha, my brother." this girl said looking down, they all gasped except Sasuke who was in shock and Kakashi who almost never gasps.

"Who are you and why did you call me your brother?" Sasuke asked. The girl looked over at him.

"Because you are my brother. My name is Matchi Uchiha. I am sister of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. I am the lost Uchiha." Matchi told him.

"I thought Itachi killed everyone except me." Sasuke began, she finished.

"Except me. He didn't kill his siblings. You and me. You see, I was fighting Itachi. But he hit me too hard and I hit many branches, next thing I knew I was here." Matchi said looking up where Itachi was.

"How can we be siblings?" he asked her.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very-" Matchi began.

"Not like that!" Sasuke "shouted" at her.

"I am your little sister. One year younger. Mother didn't want me so she threw me out in the street. You were the only one who didn't know." Matchi sounded hurt as she told him about that.

"Why did she throw you away like garbage?" Sasuke commanded to tell her more than asking her to tell.

"Because, she had an affair. Although I was her child, I wasn't her husbands child. She threw me away because every time she would have looked at me, she would be reminded of what she did that night. But when she passed me on the street, where I lived, I bet a blanket of guilt fell on her." Matchi told him.

She was looking in his black eyes. Her eyes were different though, they were black with red around her pupil. Matchi's eyes were filled with hurt, anguish, pain, saddness, everything. Kakashi could see that.

"Matchi," Sakura began, extending her arm out to her.

Matchi slapped Sakura's hand away from her, "I don't need your sympathy. This is my life, I have made it through this far without any sympathy. Why should I deserve it now? I don't. I just need Sasuke, I need family."

"Matchi, you were looking for me when you ran into Itachi. Weren't you?" Sasuke asked as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes, I was. But now, I need a place to stay. I have no home and now I know that my brother has a home I was planning to stay with him, Sasuke." Matchi told him.

"Fine, do you have anything?" Sasuke asked, she started to laugh.

"If I did wouldn't I be HOLDING it?" Matchi asked in laughter holding out her empty hands.

"Are you saying you have NO clothes besides the black ones that you're wearing?!" Sakura asked shocked, Matchi looked at her and nodded.

"What's the big deal? I have been wearing the same clothes for years. All of us have." Naruto said.

"We have different items of the same clothes. I hope you wash them." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Uhhh...yeah, sure I do." Naruto looked nervous as he spoke, Matchi shook her head.

"So anyway, Matchi, I HAVE to take you shopping!" Sakura sang.

"It's ok, all I need is this and some other black items. I guess it's a good thing I have Uchiha Clan patches with me. I can put them on all of my shirts." Matchi said calmly.

She was mellow like Sasuke and was truthfull to her clan. Even though they didn't want her. Because the truth is, she lied to them. She didn't tell them the whole story, only part one.

"Sasuke I can't believe you have a little sister, she is so cute!" Sakura said, pinching Matchi's cheeks.

"Ow, you're hurting me! Let go!" Matchi hit one of Sakura's preasure ponits making her let go. "Finally, I am ok now."

"Matchi, what did you do?!" Sakura commanded her to tell.

"I hit your preasure point. I don't like people touching my face." Matchi told her rubbing her cheek where Sakura pinched her.

"Matchi, come. I need to show you where our house is. But just to make sure you memorize where it it, I'll go with you everywhere you go. Got it?" Sasuke said, Matchi sighed.

"Yes Big Brother." she was unhappy, but happy to have people that care for her. This was an improvement.

"Matchi?" Sasuke asked for her.

"What?" Matchi asked looking into his eyes.

"You know you aren't alone anymore. You have us." Sasuke put his hands to the sides, Naruto was on one side and Sakura on the other, while Kakashi was behind them, and Matchi was infront of them.

The wind blew, then a cold voice appread from the darkness behind Matchi. She felt a scaley feeling on her neck, then hands on her shoulders and a head on the side of her neck. "Why hello, Matchi." It was no other than Orochimaru.

Matchi's pupils narrowed and trembled as her body seemed paralized. She couldn't move, the same thing happened to Sasuke. Kakashi was ready to fight, he started to run infront of the squad. Sakura and Naruto stood there and starred at what was happening. Kakashi was half way to being in front of the squad, when Orochimaru began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kakashi asked.

"If you try to fight, this little girl will be my sheild. I just came to give her something," Orochimaru had a snake in his hand, that was the scaley feeling she felt. The snake bit her neck, Orochimaru let go of her. She didn't move, she just fell to her knees and then to the ground. Her eyes still trembled, what was wrong with her? "There, now that wasn't so bad, you will be unconnious soon, no need to fear."

Orochimaru turned around and walked away, Sasuke fell to his knees as well and returned to his normal self. Kakashi walked over and looked at Matchi's neck. Sure enough there was a curse mark, he picked her up. Matchi's eye lids suddenly felt heavy to her, and they fell down and closed. Kakashi started to walk away with Matchi in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain started and Matchi was in the imfermary, under gaurd of Black Ops and Kakashi himself since last time Black Ops didn't do the job. Matchi twisted and turned in the bed, when she suddenly woke up in a fright. Her chakra was amazing and she was holding her neck, but she made a hand sign and lowered the chakra. Kakashi turned around and looked at her rubbing her neck. She sure was in pain. He walked over; a kunai knife in one hand, a cloth in the other. He told her to bite down in the cloth as hard as she could, the harder she bit, the less pain. Simple. He cut himself and then started the sealing of her curse. The cloth stopped her from screaming as loud and took the pain off of her neck and into her teeth. Matchi grabbed the cloth from her mouth, she fell on her bed unconious. The cloth, slipped from her hand and onto the floor. Kakashi put the air mask back on her, then kept and extra eye out for any tricks from Orochimaru or his minions.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him walking into Matchi's room.

"Oh, well I just sealed her curse. You would know how that feals, you experianced it. But I had her bite down on a peice of cloth, after all, it IS a hospital." Kakashi told him, reading his book.

"I see, and you are still here because of Orochimaru, huh?" Sakura asked walking in.

The rookies; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba(and Akamaru), Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, plus Lee, Tenten, and Neji; came to visit her. They walked on after Sasuke did.

"Yes, I see you brought company. Hello everyone, Matchi is sleeping right now," Kakashi told them, they didn't move. "Weeellll? Aren't you going?"

"No, we can wait for her to wake up, we want her to meet everyone. Please let us stay." Sakura begged.

"We didn't even tell her our names yet, she only know's Sasuke's name." Naruto complained.

"It's not my fault I didn't introduce you before Orochimaru showed up." Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru," Shikamaru pondered the name for a while. "Wasn't we the one who was after Sasuke, then killed the Third Hokage?"

The all bowed there heads in a short moment of silence, sadness covered there thoughts and eyes.

"Yes." a someone finally said, they looked around and saw Matchi taking her oxygen mask off and smiling.

"Matchi." Sakura said running over to her.

"Hello, what's your name? And who are all these people?" Matchi asked.

"I'm Sakura, that's Naruto and these are other ninja here to meet you. Everyone wants to meet the lost Uchiha. Well, this is Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Lee, and Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, pointing at each one when she said their name and they either waved or showed a motion saying that it was there name.

"Matchi, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, taking one step foreward, but was stopped by Sasuke's arm.

"Don't you remember?" Sasuke said idiot under his breath after. "Don't go near her, she needs her rest. Got it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Sasuke, it's fine. I don't find, really. I'm ok, they can come near if they want. Just please don't touch anything, or me, I'm still and little sore." Matchi said, but Sasuke ran in front of everyone.

"No, you are not ok. Not until the docter says so," Sasuke turned to everyone. "Do you mind leaving?"

Everyone did so, but Kakashi stayed outside the door just in case. Matchi stood up as soon as everyone left, then she went to the door and reached for the handle.

"What are you doing Matchi?" he asked her.

Matchi turned around, "I'm going to check out, I'm fine. Like I told you."

She left Sasuke there. After she checked out, she went into the forest to look around when she came across a stream. Looking at it was Itachi, she stood still.

"Itachi." Matchi gasped as a tear streamed down her face.

"Matchi, hello sister," Itachi began, then turned around. "Don't cry, it's a sign of weakness. Now, let me ask something. Why would you cry for me?"

"Because you are family, the only family I had, the only one who cared for something as worthless as me. Sasuke didn't even know I ever existed until I met him yesterday. After you hit me, I was with him, his squad, and his squad leader. Itachi, who would you cry for? Who do you love?" Matchi asked wipping her tear.

"I would cry for you, my sister." Itachi said.

Before he left, the rain started to drizzle. Grazing their faces, eventually it got harder and heavier. Itachi threw a kunai knife at her, but the rain was so thick she couldn't see it, and it dug into her leg. She fell and Sasuke ran out of the bushes. The rain lightened and Matchi could see Itachi already on the other side if the stream. Matchi looked at Itachi leaving and started to cry, as she wipped her tears, she got up and ran at him. Stepping on the best rocks she was over the stream in no time, she was at Itachi. She ran up to him from behind and hugged him. Her arms around him, she cried into him. Sasuke was shocked, was he even loved?

"Matchi, what are you doing?" Itachi asked her.

"I-It-Itachi, I-I-I never w-w-wanted to avenge our parents death! I could care less! I just wanted to see you, you are the only one who cared for me and that is why you are my hero. I love you Itachi, you are my family. My brother." Matchi told him crying.

Itachi pulled her away from him then faced her. He wipped her tears and then grabbed her shoulders and looked her into her eyes, "Matchi, you are my sister and because you are family I love you, but you have to follow your own path. None of mine or Sasuke's ok?"

Matchi nodded, "But what about this?" she asked showing him the curse.

"Who did this?" Itachi asked.

"Orochimaru." Matchi told him.

"I see, good-bye for now Matchi." Itachi turned around and left.

Matchi walked back to Sasuke then fell into his arms hugging him, "Sasuke, I'm sorry." she said, then fainted with tears full of saddness running down her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke picked up his sister and carried her to his house. When they got there, he dried her off from the "Little Adventure" in the rain earlier. Once she was dry and in her own bed, Sasuke dried himself and took a shower. Later, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke answered the door, drying his hair on the way. Once he opened it, he saw who it was. It was the nine rookies; Lee, Tenten, Neji, all there snesei's, Anko, Iruka, Tsunade, and for some reason Jiraiya was there as well. Sasuke looked around and saw that they all had flowers, mostly anyway. Most of the guys were missing flowers except, Lee and the sensei's. Jiraiya was missing flowers as well.

"What are you doing here with flowers?" Sasuke asked them.

"We're here to see Matchi. We know what happened and that she was taken out of the hospital. So we figured she was here and came." Sakura told him with a big grin in her face.

"Fine, come in, but make it quick. She's resting." Sasuke told them stepping to the side holding the door open.

"What room?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Over here." Sasuke showed them to were she was.

When they came in, all the girls gasped. The guys winced at the sight, except Neji who is heartless.

"What happened to her Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking over at him.

"We met up with Itachi and she chased after him in the rain, across a river. In the end, she passed out in my arms. Hurt and exhaused, she chose the go with Itachi. She wanted to be with him, but he left her alone. Now she's emotionally hurt as well as physically." Sasuke told them, his eyes on Matchi the whole time.

A tear ran down Matchi's face. She rubbed her eyes and woke up. Trying to sit up, she looked around. Sasuke ran over and helped her.

"Hello everyone. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here? And with flowers?" Matchi asked looking around.

"We're here to see you. These flowers are for you, in hopes that you get better." Sakura said almost repeating herself from earlier.

"Thank you so much for coming. But I really didn't need these flowers. Just to have you here is good enough." Matchi told them.

But from nowhere, she was someone next to her in the corner of her eye. When she looked over, she saw Hinata looking down at the flower.

"P-please take it. W-we really want you to get better. M-matchi the lost Uchiha." Hinata said extending her amrs out.

Matchi grabbed the flower then looked to everyone else, "Thank you. I guess if you went to the trouble I'll except them. Neji, you should be happy to be related to Hinata. She's kind. Kiba, Shino, Akakmaru, you boys are lucky to have her on your squad. Unlike me, I never really had a squad. They didn't think I could do anything so they left me out of the missons." Matchi told them.

"You're a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, why do you think I knew so much about you. Like Neji and Hinata being related if you never told me their last names?" Matchi asked Naruto mostly.

"See, she is a spy for us. That's why she doesn't have her headband on." Kakashi told them.

"That's right, when I first met her, I knew she was meant to be a spy." Iruka said.

"I trained her some of her stuff, as did all the other sensei's. We all have special tricks and taught her them. She has to be prepared for the worse that can happen. She may incounter some of the worse ninja's out there. She must be ready for anything." Anko said.

"But then why did Itachi beat her so badly?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I don't use those moves on anyone I care about. There are deadly moves. One hit from those and you're gone. I let him hit me, to see his strength." Matchi said.

"But you got flung from the tree." Naruto began.

"Who said anything about being flung? I jumped backwards to make it look like he flung me off." Matchi said crossing her arms.

"But, then why didn't you do anything when Orochimaru came?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, why?" Neji asked with a cold voice and squinting his eyes.

"I was frozen. I couldn't explain it. I was just lost in memories, off duty, and I just lost it. I didn't even sense his presence until he talked. Even then I was still frozen with fear." Matchi said looking down.

"Matchi, look. I know you don't want sympathy but you are gonna get it anyway." Sakura said.

"No. I don't need sympathy. Just stop now while you're ahead." Matchi said.

"No. We are giving you sympathy. Got it?" Ino said strictly.

Matchi got out of her bed, walked over to the window, jumped out, and started running away.

"See what you did? You just scared my sister away." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry! She has the power of youth!" Gai said with a thumb up.

"Yosh!" Lee agreed with his thumb up.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. "I'm stuck here with them."

"Hey Sasuke, do you have chips?" Chouji asked with an empty bag of chips in his hands.

"Hey, you guys wanna get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"We'll join." Kakashi said.

"Yes, all of us will go. Even the senseis. Coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, if you haven't noticed, my sister just ran away and I'm going to find her." Sasuke told them, they all left after.

Sasuke looked were she would have gone to. Where Itachi was, but where was he?

"Itachi? Itachi? Itachi?" Matchi screamed for him.

Itachi emerged from the darkness, deep within the forest. Deeper than the river they went to.

"Matchi, what are you doing here? You must go." Itachi told her, Kisame emerged as well.

"Who's this Itachi?" Kisame asked, "Want me to kill her?"

"No." Itachi said, but it was too late.

Matchi vanashed from where she was and somewhere in the forest.

"Itachi, let me be with you. I want to be with you. I hate it here. No one listens to what I want. I want no sympathy and they give it anyway. Please let me come with you." Matchi begged.

"No." Itachi said, he went deeper into the forest.

"Itachi!" Matchi cried out.

"No crying." Itachi commanded.

"Itachi, I'm going with you. I want to. I need to. I can't live here, please, take me with you." Matchi arosed from the forest and showed herself.

"Matchi, leave." Itachi ordered.

"No, either I go," Matchi pulled out a kunnai knife. "Or I die."

"Matchi," Sasuke sounded from behind. "What are you doing?"

Itachi was behind her now holding her arm and her neck. "She's coming with me." He demanded.

They left Sasuke there all alone, like Itachi did so many years ago. Itachi saved her life, but for what? For her life to be as horrible as this? It was his life, not her's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked away, unsatisfied. He was walking back when he saw Sakura. He walked past her and she grabbed his hand from his pocket. Sakura held his hand on hers for a while. "What?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Where's Matchi?" she asked.

"Itachi took her. Either she went with him, or she would kill herself. I let her go." Sasuke told Sakura pulling his hand away.

"You just let her go?!" Sakura shouted at him as he walked away.

"I wasn't about to let her go, but she wanted to go so I let her." Saskue said.

"How could you?" Sakura gasped, she swung around and started running where Sasuke just came from. As he turned around her saw her running. "Matchi?!" she called out.

"Sakura." Sasuke breathed quietly under his breath. He continued home.

**With Matchi...**

"Why did you want to come with me?" Itachi asked Matchi.

"Because I wanted to be with you." Matchi told him hugging his side, he pushed her away.

"Itachi who is this anyway? You never told me?" Kisame asked.

"This is my little sister, Matchi. Her life is the worse out of all the remaining Uchiha's." Itachi said.

"Wha- You have a sister?! After all this time together I NEVER knew about your sister!" Kisame said. Itachi glarred at him and he stopped.

"Itachi, are you going to tell him about my life?" she asked, Itachi only looked down at her with his Sharingan filled eyes.

"That is between Uchiha's and Uchiha's only." Itachi told her.

"Too late. Alot of non-Uchiha's know. You can tell him the story. I don't care." Matchi said looking down at the ground as the walked.

"Ok, Kisame, come over here. Matchi stay there." Itachi commanded them, they followed and Itachi told Kisame the whole thing.

"Wow, that sucks for you." Kisame said, a little laughter in his voice.

"Matchi, who's your dad?" Itachi asked.

"You don't know the father or your own sister?" Kisame asked.

"No. I never asked her." Itachi told him.

"Look, my father is dead. He died the night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked." Matchi said sadly.

"Many people died that night Matchi, death is apart of life. Accept that and move on." Kisame said.

"You don't get it!" Matchi shouted, tears falling from her eyes like rain. "He was the Forth Hokage." Matchi told them, then stopped, fell to her knees, and cried.

"The reason I told you not to cry is because Uchiha's don't cry," Itachi told her strictly. "Look, you want to be with me. No crying, no whinning, no nothing like that. Ok?" Itachi asked.

"You don't know what I've been through. You just can't tell me not to cry. I have to cry, I never met my father. Mother told me one day that he was my father and she was my mother. That was the only time I ever talked to her. Itachi, you were the only one who talked to me. The only one who acknowledged that I was there. You were the first person who made me feel like something, that is my I feel so close to you. But you have a sheild, blocking me from being near you. I can't stand it, because when ever I want to be with you I get pushed back. Like the day I was pushed away from my family. Itachi, please don't leave me. I really want to be near you, but when you push me away I just crumble and feel like I'm going back to the day's of loniness. I want you to save me, but you are afraid to save me so you leave me alone. The darkness surrounds me and I can't help it. Please, Itachi, don't hurt me anymore." Matchi pleaded.

"If you want to be saved, so back to Sasuke. I'm not here to save anyone. I'm just here. Matchi, you are unworthy of the Uchiha name. I don't even know how you have the Uchiha name if your father wasn't an Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Because my mother was and Uchiha and my father wasn't, I have two last names but I go by Uchiha. I choose to go by Uchiha." Matchi said wipping her tears.

"Matchi go back where you belong." Itachi told her, then continued to walk away.

"I have nowhere I belong. That is my new journey, find somwhere I belong," Matchi stood up and walked away from Itachi and Kisame. "Good luck, my brother." Matchi whispered under her breath.

And so Matchi left the only person she really loved, her eldest brother is now gone.

Matchi ran and ran, she finally found a ruthless killer. In the village of the sand. She saw Gaara walking by.

"Hey, you!" she called at him, he turned around and saw her running at him and waving.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"Matchi Uchiha, you?" she asked.

"Gaara, what are you doing here, outsider?" he asked her.

"I came to bring you to the Village of the leaves, and then to kill me." she demanded.


End file.
